


Change My Ways

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel x Reader smut, F/M, castiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Change My Ways

I can’t live like this anymore.  
You turned to Cas, backing him up against the wall. His royal blue eyes widened at the sudden movement. One moment, he was babbling to you about how angel blades actually worked. Now, he was between your searing body and the motel room wall.  
Sam and Dean were asleep in the adjacent room, leaving the two of you to do some more research. You raised an eyebrow at the startled angel as you gripped his trench coat. Your lips were on his before he could protest. He relaxed and lightly placed his hands on your waist. You nipped at his lower lip playfully, begging him to react.  
Your wish was granted. He flipped around, pressing you against the frigid wall with his muscular chest. A breathy moan escaped you as his hand slipped up your shirt to your bra. The other hand moved to your sweatpants, slipping below the waistband and panties to your damp sex.  
“Cas,” you begged as he glided his finger between your folds. You had no idea the angel was capable of anything close to this.  
One hand helped you out of your shirt as the other played with your dripping pussy. Your bra was next, quickly dropping to the floor.  
Your hands trembled as you unbuttoned his shirt. You wiggled out of your sweatpants, allowing them to pool around your ankles. He desperately freed himself of the rest of his clothes before pressing against you yet again, his rock hard erection pressing into your stomach as his lips rediscovered yours. You gasped as his hand found your folds again, his finger drawing tight circles around your clit.  
You palmed his cock, stirring a low groan from the angel. You squealed as he lifted you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. His lips left yours and trailed down to your shoulder, leaving visible marks along the way.  
“You taste so good,” Cas groaned as he nibbled at the sensitive spot on your neck. You threw your head back as your climax built up in your core.  
You shuttered. “Cas, I’m so close.”  
He lifted his eyebrow and grinned. “Come for me, Y/N.” That was it; you lost it. Your body trembled against his as your orgasm ripped through you. Cas let out a low chuckle as his cock pressed against your entrance. “Oh, I could stay like this forever,” he growled.  
“Please Cas, fuck me. Hard.” You pleaded. You dug your nails into his shoulders, causing him to hiss against your ear. He slammed his lips against yours as he plowed his swollen cock into you. He stretched you, the slight burn warming your throbbing cunt. Your lips quickly pulled away as you writhed against him. “Cas!” You screamed as he pumped into you. You didn’t care if Sam and Dean, or the rest of the world, heard you.  
Cas’s pace was erratic. He gripped your hip firmly with one hand as the other made its way to your clit, preparing you for your second orgasm. He slammed you against the wall, causing a small thud with every thrust.  
“Oh, Y/N, I’ve been waiting for this,” Cas rumbled in your ear.  
“Castiel…” You second orgasm hit you like am eighteen-wheeler. You arched against him and bucked violently as your juices dripped onto his cock. After a few more pumps, Cas’s cock twitched as he spilled into you. He continued to thrust as he emptied himself into you.  
He nibbled at your lower lip as you both caught your breath. Your Y/E/C eyes met his. He gave you a sweet smile, a stark contrast to the side of him you just unleashed. “Y/N, I—I’ve been wanting to do that for such a long time,” he panted as he lowered you back to the floor.  
You huffed. “Me too. We should do this again sometime,” you toyed.  
Cas grinned, “Oh, I plan on it.”


End file.
